greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Perseus
Perseus was a demigod son of Zeus. Myth Birth Perseus was born to Zeus and Danae. Zeus turned into a shower of gold and so he could slip in her prison, which she was being kept in because her father heard a prophecy that he would be killed by his child. Danae and Perseus were shoved into a chest and tossed into the ocean, before being picked up by Dictys, a fisherman. Polydectes Years later, Danae was forced to marry King Polydectes. However, he did not want Perseus as a son, and vice versa with Perseus to him. Polydectes told him to go and kill Medusa, the Gorgon, and he won't marry her. Polydectes did not know of his lineage, and assumed he would be rid of him and Perseus would be turned to sto Medusa On his way, Perseus encountered three gods. The first was Athena, who gave him a shield of polished bronze. The second, Hermes, who gave him winged sandals and an adamantine sword which Zeus used to chop up Kronos after the war. Hermes told him to take the eye of the Grey Sisters, so he may have two other gifts to aid him. He took the eye, and was told to meet the Nymphs in the north. He did so, and also met the third god. The third, Hades, who gave his Helm of Darkness to him. He also was given a magical wallet. Now fully equipped, Perseus went to the island where the Gorgons resided, and into the cave. He also learned this location from the Grey Sisters. He flew into the cave and turned invisible to sneak past her sisters, Euryale and Stheno, as he could not kill them because they were immortal. He saw her from his shield, and killed her with a swift blow through the neck. He grabbed the head, and put it into the wallet. He then went back to the kingdom. While on the way, though, he found a girl name Andromeda chained to the side of the sea awaiting to be eaten by a sea serpent. He released her and killed the serpent moments later. The two later would marry. Perseus returned to his homeland, and set the head of Medusa on the table which Polydectes sat. He and his guests, among them, was his grandfather. All of them had turned to stone. His mother was saved, and he lived happily. Perseus would return his sandals to Hermes, the shield to Athena, and the Helm back to Hades. Athena would also ask for Head of Medusa and Perseus gave it to her. She fastened it to her shield, and it would be known as the Aegis. Death Perseus would die of old age, and lived a happy life. He would go to Elysium after death. He was one of the few demigod heroes to die peacefully. Gallery P23 7Medousa.jpg|Perseus decapitates the Gorgon Medousa with a sickle sword (harpe). The hero wears the winged cap and boots of Hermes (Red figure Hydria 500-450 BC) P23 4Gorgon & Perseus.jpg Navigation de:Perseus Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Sons of Zeus Category:Underworld Residents Category:Deceased Category:Demigods Category:Mortals Category:Children of Zeus Category:Elysium Residents Category:Immortals